Real
by blueroseulan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! UPDATED!He's gone and he left her behind. And now, another wanderer is attempting to knock at her heart. Will Kaoru learn to love a man who was once an enemy? SOUKAO
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

Dec.10, 2004

AN: I decided to do a Sou/Kao fic for a change. So if ur a super KnK lover, I advice you push the 'back' button now. But if you could tolerate other pairings, I suggest you give this fic a try. I myself am a KnK lover… I just thought change would be good for once. Please minimize the flames!

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY! RK DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

Please review!

He left.

There was no saying why.

He just did.

He left, leaving only a note containing a single word.

_Goodbye._

Never did he explain why, what or where was he going. Why… what had been his main intent on leaving?

A man such as sensible as him would not flee with no apparent reason.

It hurt.

Yes it did.

And she took it especially hard.

Why?

What made him do that?

Couldn't he stand her?

Didn't he love her?

It was the same… just like when he left for Kyoto.

Only now, the knowledge has hurt more then half as such. Knowing that he would never come back, he would never return.

No amount of consolation from Megumi, cheerful jokes from Misao or sensible words from Tae would ever suffice to take the sting away from her bitter heart.

Broken.

That was what she was.

It had been how long? A week? A month? A year? Kaoru didn't know. Didn't really _want _to know. It was silly actually. What for? She no longer had a reason to live. Cheesy as it may sound, it was a condemned truth for her broken soul. And so, there she was, becoming benumbed by a hard glass shell. Distancing herself from others, surrounding her frail heart with a façade so thick, a shell so strong.

She could no longer feel.

She could no longer reason.

It was driving her insane.

Not knowing what to do, not knowing what to think.

For the rest of her days, she drove herself into hard work. Burrowing herself through rigorous practices, keeping the family dojo in pristine order, groveling into her lessons, never tiring, never stopping. It was all she could do to stop herself from thinking of him.

She was angry, she was hurt

She hated him… She loved him…

She wanted him to suffer…

She was bitter… She missed him…

_She yearned for him_

Oh dear gods, what was she to _do?_

Funny how ironic life works. Just when he had wandered away… just when he had left her amidst the broken shatters of her life, someone else had wandered into her fucked up life. Life threw him in the most unexpected time, in the most unexpected of chances yet the presence she most welcomed in her time.

A man named Soujiro knocked on her dojo gate one morning and somehow, after a lot of sweet smiles, a few words and a bit of charisma, she ended up allowing him to spend the night inside her home. He seemed well enough to be trusted… though those words she could not mouth off completely. And even Yahiko seemed wary with the sudden intruder.

He turned out to be a completely entertaining man; Kaoru had to admit, for he had already sent the lost sparks in her eyes in such a short period of time. His smiles made her wonder. It was one exactly like those of Kenshin's… A smile… but not a genuine one… a smile that reflected loneliness and sadness…

She was soon intrigued about the man … though her conscience had earlier warned her that his past may not be something that was nice to talk about. She knew nothing about him… except his name. It was not after Sanosuke had reacted when she finally found out about his true identity.

"_Tenken…"_ she whispered…

His normally smiling face was suddenly shadowed by anxiety and tension. One he tried to mask out with a grin, though she could clearly read him.

"I would understand if you would ask me to leave Kamiya-san…" he bowed respectfully, trying futilely to hide the growing disappointment in his face.

"Hell ya'h should… after what ya've done to Kenshin…" Sanosuke cursed roughly. He might be hurt and angered by the swordsman's sudden disappearance but traces of memories held in Shishio's batttleplace was the last on his list.

A grim smile spread on Soujiro's face. Yet inwardly, there was a growing ache… one of which he was not used to. _I am an expert in hiding my emotions… why is it so hard now?_

Kaoru had been frozen in her tracks. After all the stories she had heard from Sano… his speed, his power, she was startled to find these abilities in such a gentle man. She was stopped. Battling herself whether to catch him or allow the man who had hurt the man she had loved the most to walk away. She didn't know what to do, but seeing his retreating figure, she suddenly found herself whispering the words to stop him… almost like a flashback when she tried to stop Kenshin from leaving.

"Wait…"

He turned around. Surprised by the mere whisper in her tone. Her face had an unreadable emotion… and he was uncomfortable about it… the situation was in its more awkward dimension. He didn't know what was proper…

"JOU-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?"

She couldn't reply to Sanosuke, for even her brain supplied no answer. It was just an impulse, something so natural for her to allow a friend, an enemy an intruder from suffering into the arms of the bitter cold outside. _There is something about Soujiro that reminds me of him…_

"I… you… you could stay for the night Seta-san…."

"JOU-CHAN! ARE YA"H CRAZY! HE COULD KILL US BOTH…THERE"S NO TELLIN' WHAT HE MIGHT DO!"

Before Soujiro could even shake his head in disagreement, her strong voice startled both him and Sanosuke.

"No. Seta-san would never do that ne?" she asked turning to him.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Astonishment flickered in his eyes as he wondered how trusting the woman was. She knew how he worked, why he worked and for whom he worked; yet she still allowed him to stay… _Why?_

"Kamiya-san's right. I would never hurt all of you. I'm a changed man." He added seriously.

Even though the older man seemed unconvinced, Kaoru still led him to Kenshin's room, telling him that this would be the place he would have to stay in for the night.

"Kamiya-san…" he asked before entering the room.

"Hai?"

Trying very hard to cover the tell tale blush from spreading onto his cheeks, he bowed reverently, his forehead touching the floor before whispering,

"Arigatou…"

_Tbc…_

AN: So whaddya think of it? leave a review and let me know what you think!

Here's a short teaser for the next chappie… hopefully, you'd find this story interesting and read on!

Teaser for Chapter 2:

_She could no longer think, no longer speak. A thousand thoughts launching on her mind, rattling her soul. It was not after when she felt a pair of arms hold her shivering form did her mind clear, the devilish and stinging memories, fleeing. _

"_It's okay… Ssshhh… It's okay Kamiya-san… its okay…" he whispered comfortingly, while he rocked her in a soothing motion._

_Kaoru had never been this close to a man except Kenshin. But even with Soujiro, she didn't know why, but instead of flinching, she felt comfortable and oddly comforted with him. It didn't help that he was a stranger… an enemy maybe, but still, she took the solace he offered_

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2:More than Acquaintances?

Fanfic by Blueroseulan

December 17, 2005

RK doesn't belong to me! Don't sue!

Please review! Please! Please! Please!

_REAL CHAPTER 2:_

A hand tensely swept the hair from his eyes as Soujirou released a shaky breath. His heart was pounding mercilessly on his chest though it mystified him why. There was an unknown emotion spreading in the very fibers of his being that he could not place. _There is something about her… I've barely known her for a day yet… there's something telling me that she's more than just a girl…_

Shaking his head, he placed his small bundle on top of the wooden cabinet that rested on the far side of the corner.

_Her eyes are sad… lonely… and dull… I could tell._

His curiosity was more than spiked when he saw Sanosuke enter the dojo. _She must be acquainted with Himura. But… he's not here… is she his sister? No… Battousai never had siblings… his lover? His wife perhaps?_

Unknown envy began to course to his veins. _They must be more than friends… But has he left her? Why is she sad?_ All of these thoughts were reeling onto his mind while he fixed his things and unrolled his futon. _This must be Himura's room… _he mused, not knowing what to think. _Had they slept together? Or are they married?_

STOP!

A loud voice boomed into Soujirou's head, making the man stop suddenly. _What are you thinking! Those musings should never occupy your head! What gives you the right to think about them! You're just a border here. Nothing more. Don't go peeping into other people's lives._

Smiling rather sheepishly while stroking the back of his head, Soujiro couldn't help but frown.

_Kamiya san… what have you done to me?_

All but a moment had passed yet Kaoru still found herself unable to move at the foot of Soujirou's door.

_Trying very hard to cover the tell tale blush from spreading onto his cheeks, he bowed reverently, his forehead touching the floor before whispering,_

"_Arigatou…"_

And then he was gone, leaving her shocked and clearly speechless. She had glimpsed upon the spreading blush on his features and she had wondered why. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest and her face felt flushed. _What is this I'm feeling? It's like I feel so nervous… anxious… I don't know… Soujirou… that man… I.. I want to know more… something about him… I don't know… I'm confused…I…_

She sighed. She was hopeless! First, she fell in love with an ex Hitokiri, watched him walk away then have another one enter her premises completely?

_But he reminds me… of him…._

STOP! _There you go again Kamiya! Thinking about that man again! Don't! Do something. Train. Stop yourself before it gets the best out of you._

Kaoru was beat tired after the day. She had been too busy and too absorbed in her training that she had not cared less on the world around her or even the man she had just allowed inside her dojo. Too tired to eat, she was just about to cook dinner for the trio when surprised as she was when she saw Soujirou, in the kitchen cooking merrily.

"_Seta-san!"_

A brown head bobbed into her direction followed by a cheerful smile

"Ah… Kamiya-san…. Haraheta nan da yo?" He asked, offering her a piece of fried tempura.

Though she would have silently declined, the fried shrimp was too much to resist and it really _did _make her rethink to eat after all. Approaching him, she took the offered food in her finger, only to have it jerked off from her grasp because of its searing heat.

"_ITAI!"_

At once, a tender hand grasped the burnt part of her digit and an anxious face looked up to her.

"Daijobou yo Kamiya-san?" he asked uncertainly.

Torn between to flee or cry, Kaoru stood motionless while he held her hand, too startled by the man's prior actions. Gently, he led her towards the sink where he allowed tap water to cool the burnt skin, all the while murmuring strings of reminders, and silent coaxings.

"There. Does it still hurt?" he asked, turning back to his tempura and grabbing a pair of chopsticks before him.

Silently shaking her head, she took the offered tempura, now on the chopsticks and lifted it to have a taste.

"How is it?" he asked, slapping a grin to hide his nervousness.

She closed her eyes. _Kenshin… _

"Oishii!" she exclaimed. Concealing the hidden sadness in her eyes.

It would have been funny to watch both of them try and hide their emotions under different masks of happy faces even if both knew what the other had been exactly doing. Soujirou was no stranger when it came to hiding one's emotions and he knew Kaoru had remembered something when she tasted the food for a look of sadness had flashed in her eyes.

Trying to steer her away from whatever emotions she might be feeling, he asked her in a hopeful voice,

"Kamiya-san, um… will you be joining us for dinner?"

Smiling sadly while shaking his head, she had an apologetic tone, "Gomen Seta-san… demo… I'm too tired… e-eto… Gomen…" she stammered.

"Yare… yare…Wakarimasu… Demo Kamiya-san?"

"Hai?"

"It's my last dinner with you… all of you… would you not like to come with us?"

The thought dinged to her as she remembered that she, after all, had granted Soujirou only one day in her dojo.

"Ah… Gomen Seta-san… I forgot… Kaoru no baka! I… of course I'd join you."

Dinner was quiet and uneventful and even Yahiko was adamant to make a scene. Of course, there were a couple of glances shared by both Kaoru and Soujirou, one that did not go unnoticed by the eye of Sanosuke but the man kept quiet, however hard it was for him. There was a thick air of tension blanketing the room and Kaoru could certainly feel it. Yahiko was quiet, behaved even still. Sanosuke had earlier talked to him about the man and described Kenshin's fight with him. He told the boy to be alert and wary. And alert he was. Now, seeing the man harmless, he could have wished he had been friendly with him. He was cheerful, he could cook delicious tempura and he was mostly like Kenshin…

Before long, dinner was over and they slowly retired to their respective rooms leaving Kaoru and Soujirou alone.

"Arigatou Kamiya-san."

She smiled while teasingly holding up her seared finger. "Iie Seta-san. Arigatou." She emphasized with a smile.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he secretly wished that she would allow him to stay with her the next day, and the day after that and the next and… and…

"Seta-san?"

His thoughts were disrupted as her voice filtered his mind.

"Daijobou desu ka Seta-san?" she asked, a bit worried by the zoning out of her companion.

"Hai hai…" he said laughing at his stupidity. Kaoru blinked, uncertain whether to laugh or gape at him. But his laughter was contagious, sounding merrily along the dark corridors of her dojo and she couldn't help but smile, then giggle then finally laugh herself.

After their laughing spree was over, Kaoru soon excused herself and went back into her own room. As soon as she stepped in the bleak gloominess of her room, the wild emotions came rushing back, running to her in a frenzied motion and overwhelming her.

"_Kenshin… he reminds me of Kenshin… The way he talks, the way he cooks… everything…I…. Kenshin…" _

With that, she broke down by the edge of her shoji, tears cascading down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with hostility. So many memories, so many questions, so many emotions that she didn't know how to be over with it. At daytime, Kamiya Kaoru seemed fearless, dauntless and unafraid, unhurt by the swordsman's sudden leaving. But at night, her façade rounded a 250-degree turn. At night, emotions and emptiness were quick to eat her whole. The bold and commanding voice quick to dissipate inside her head. It was where she lost her wits; any coherent thoughts… all except the fact that he had left. And he would never return.

_Kenshin… why! why did you leave all of a sudden! Did I do something wrong! Naze! Naze!_

Kaoru would have totally broken down had not her ears registered the faint knocking on her shoji door. Immediately wiping her cheeks, she slowly opened her door, to reveal a certain Soujirou looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"_Seta-san! What are you doing here?" _she exclaimed in surprise.

He smiled while shaking his head. "Ah gomen Kamiya-san… I was just looking for the bathhouse when I… um… got lost… "

"And?" she asked, waiting for the answer to her question, not fully comprehending why he chose to knock on her door and not in Yahiko's.

"I was looking for someone and I knocked on this door. I didn't know who owned it, but I was kind of hoping it wasn't Sanosuke's" he smiled weakly.

Nodding her head in understanding, she was about to point towards the true direction of his destination, when his hand caught her extended arm.

"Kamiya-san… what is the matter?" he asked, forgetting to cover his worry and astonishment.

Quickly, she bowed her head, hiding her red-rimmed eyes and unsuccessfully denying the fact that she _had _been crying.

"Iie Seta-san…. There… there's nothing wrong…" she whispered meekly, trying not to draw more attention for herself.

But he was determined to know what was wrong. Not releasing her arm, he neared her and wiped the tear that had somewhat strayed on her cheek.

"Kamiya-san, a face as beautiful as yours should never be adorned with tears." He murmured

She blushed, despite her tears. "Dai-Daijobou Seta-san…"

"What is wrong?' he asked, quite firmer this time.

_That voice…_

"Kamiya-san… you know you could trust me…. It's okay… you don't have to hide your emotions… _You don't have to suffer the way I did…_" he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, he had also voiced the last part of his sentence and this had been enough for Kaoru. Breaking down and sliding to the floor, she buried her face on her hands, muffling her sobs by her palms.

"Kamiya-san!"

She could no longer think, no longer speak. A thousand thoughts launching on her mind, rattling her soul. It was not after when she felt a pair of arms hold her shivering form did her mind clear, the devilish and stinging memories, fleeing.

"It's okay… Ssshhh… It's okay Kamiya-san… its okay…" he whispered comfortingly, while he rocked her in a soothing motion.

Kaoru had never been this close to a man except Kenshin. But even with Soujirou, she didn't know why, but instead of flinching, she felt comfortable and oddly comforted with him. It didn't help that he was a stranger… an enemy maybe, but still, she took the solace he offered.

"Tell me… What is it that is bothering you…" he coaxed.

She bowed her head, resting her chin atop his shoulders and closing her eyes.

"Kenshin…" she started. "He left me… left us… without even saying goodbye… without even saying _why._ He just left… and it hurts me… it hurts really… here…" she cried pointing the left side of her chest where her heart was suited.

Although visibly nodding in understanding, Soujirou was on fire with jealousy. Envy stinging every nerve endings.

_Curse you… Curse you Himura for leaving her so broken and so shattered… Curse you for leaving this beautiful creature…. Curse you…_

His hand ran freely on her back while she slowly calmed down, her sobs reduced to mere hiccups. Time seemed to pass by while he held her, silently wishing that she were for crying for him and not for that wretched man. Not so long after, he felt her shift her weight heavily against him and he realized that she had finally fallen asleep. Gently lifting her, he laid her on the futon. Her face was pale, contrasting with the darkness of her room and her features showed distress, her lips curved in a frown. Lifting a trembling hand, he boldly touched her cheek, marveled by its softness. His touch seemed to have an effect on her for a small smile replaced the grimness on her lips. Nodding his head in satisfaction, his hand ghosted on her lips before he stood up and whispered a shushed goodnight.

TBC…

Don't forget to leave a review!

Bluerose


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Closer

January 8, 2006

AN: To all my readers, I'm so sorry for the late update… I just hope you continue reviewing… I didn't get much reviews in this fic as I had hoped for… TT oh well…

Don't forget to review!

_From afar, the dojo looked normal and peaceful, yet Kaoru could sense that something was terribly wrong. Slowly, she approached the hall, heart beating at a thunderous pace and forcefully opened the closed doors. _

_Such a surprise greeted her when her eyes focused on the dojo. Such a surprise made her take a step back, such a surprise made her gasp and make tears fall voluntarily on her cheek. Such a surprise… such a gruesome surprise…_

_The dojo wall was bloody. The wood smashed and wrecked. With blood painted as if splashed by a deep coating of red paint. The wooden tablets lay shattered and broken on the floor. As if it wasn't enough, a trail of red liquid followed a path, and as her eyes trailed over it, her face crumpled and she let out a loud, piercing scream._

_Four headless bodies were slumped at the far corner of the wall, each limb twisted and forced off. A crooked arm lay separated from a corpse and a leg was beside it. Her eyes frantically searched for the missing heads of the bodies and she slid on the floor as her mind registered the faces that rested on the bloodied floor, eyes and mouths open in a silent scream of terror and pain._

_Sanosuke_

_Yahiko_

_Megumi_

_The other head was turned away from her and Kaoru couldn't stop herself from approaching the torn part and knowing who it was._

_Soujirou._

Before she could even emit a gasp, she felt light quick footsteps behind her and as she turned around, shock registered on her blank mind. 

_There behind her back was Kenshin… no… Battousai…. _

_His hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he wore a black gi, instead of a magenta one. He would have looked handsome, beautiful still; but his clothes were torn and bloody. His eyes were ablaze, promising death and terror. And when he spoke, Kaoru was paralyzed, fear gripping her senses._

"_I killed them all."_

_It was too much._

_Her friends…_

_Soujirou…_

_Blood…_

_Death…._

_Battousai…._

_Kenshin…_

_Kaoru screamed._

Soujirou was inside his room, mentally battling with himself and trying to decipher the mixed emotions he held for Kaoru when her shrill scream pierced his mind. At once, he was at his toes, the speed of the tenken and his personal worry and fear for her well being making him arrive at her door in just mere seconds. Slamming the door open, he found her curled in a tight ball, shivering, eyes blank and pained tears falling.

_She's dreaming…_ He realized.

I have to wake her now! Or else… she might very well lose her sanity… 

Quickly rushing to her side, he shook her once, twice, then forcefully, calling out her name with an edge of panic, fear and desperation in his voice.

He must have been successful for Kaoru woke up with a start, a shrill scream erupting from her throat. At first, her mind went blank, blank, blank, until it registered that Soujirou was kneeling in front of her, and suddenly, she had launched herself towards the poor surprised man locking her arms around him in a nearly deathly grip.

To say that he was surprised would underestimate the shock that flashed through his senses. He was comfortable and _uncomfortable_. Comfortable because he held her in his arms and it seemed like the most natural thing he could do, and _uncomfortable _because, scarcely after a day they met, he had touched her more than what propriety allows. She seemed not to mind though, merely hugged him tighter, all the while muttering incoherent words. Some he could understand, some he could not.

"Ssshhh… Kaoru…. It's only a dream…" he whispered unconsciously tightening his grasp on her.

"Only a dream… only a dream…" She repeated. "You're alive…you're alive…." A slender hand crept to ghost on his face as she shuddered, memories of her nightmare flashing once again.

A_live…_"What happened?" he asked

She shook her head. Clutching him, "He _killed _my friends… he killed you…"she almost screamed, once again in a fit of hysterics.

"Wh-who? Battousai?' he was uncertain how to ask the question.

"Yes… yes! He killed my family… he killed Yahiko… Sanosuke…Megumi… you Seta-san!" her voice was almost garbled by her sobs and if he had not been listening carefully, he would have missed his name that ended her sentence.

"Kao—Kamiya-san… "He started, his tongue, again slipping, "It's only a dream and Himura didn't really kill your friends… they're all here… and it should come with no surprise that he should kill me. After all, I _was _an enemy before." He concluded seriously.

"But you're _my _friend!" she exclaimed, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"M-me? A-a friend? D-Do you think of me as a friend Kamiya-san?" he asked uncertainty and surprise clearly shown on his voice.

"OF COURSE!" vehemently she almost screeched.

Soujirou was taken aback. A friend? He was a friend in her eyes? Now _that _was a surprise. Nevertheless, he continued soothing her, calming her until her sobs died down. It was just until her head rested on his shoulders and her cries stopped did Soujirou realize how awkward their situation was. So rising on his feet, he was about to greet her again goodnight, when a hand swept to hold tightly on the hem of his hakama.

"Matte… Matte-yo Seta-san…"

Surprised brown eyes turned to focus on deep blue ones.

"Yes Kamiya-san?"

She released his pant leg, her hands clasping with one another fiddling in a nervous motion.

"I… well… never mind…" she shyly said.

Smiling at her, he nodded before disappearing in the corridor and walking towards his room.

She smiled to his retreating figure. _Soujirou… what is it in you? _She was oddly comforted by his presence and she was glad it had been his soothing voice that had drawn her out from her nightmare and not Yahiko's annoyed sleepy one in its stead.

Her heart was all but racing as she thought of him. The strange weird feelings she had felt for Kenshin rushing back for Soujirou. She couldn't understand herself, she was supposed to _hate _him for whatever he has done to Kenshin in the past, not be glad with his presence. She was too much of a confused being to even think of going to sleep, so she got up, dressed herself with a thick robe and went to the kitchen to brew some tea. _Maybe Seta-san wouldn't mind a bit of company…_

K  
N  
K

Truly, the night held so many unexpected if not _pleasant _events for Seta Soujirou. He had the chance to thank Kaoru, Comfort her, embrace her, and then comfort her once again. And as he heard her shy knockings on his door, as he was about to prepare for bed, Soujirou could almost believe that the gods were truly playing on his side now.

He opened the door to find her holding a tray of teas for two in her hands.

"I'm sorry… But I couldn't sleep… So I brought tea… would you mind sharing it with me?" she asked, her shyness drawn in her features.

"Of course I won't mind."

"Are you sure? It's a bit late… I understand if you would want to rest." She murmured.

Shaking his head in negation, he sheepishly said. "I couldn't sleep either…" _Of course… A man such bloody as me couldn't and wouldn't sleep for the rest of my damned life…_

Nodding her head, a true smile blossoming on her lips, Soujirou's breath caught as she led him to the porch.

The couple settled with only teacups and the kettle a space between them.

"Thank you Seta-san." She started.

"Kamiya-san… Call me Soujirou… Seta-san is much too formal for me." He smiled teasingly.

His smile was mirrored on her lips and she replied, "Well then call me Kaoru. Seta- I mean Soujirou."

Nodding his brown head, the couple found themselves like that for the whole evening, throwing questions, sharing hidden glances, expressing their opinions, opening about their respective pasts.

_So… that was why he was in Shishio's side._ She realized.

_So… that was why Himura's leaving had affected her too much…"_he thought, envy trailing behind him.

"Kaoru…?" he asked

"Hai?"

Taking her hand and covering it with his, he shyly said, all the while blushing till the deep roots of his hair, "Take Care… of yourself and your family. When I'm gone, I couldn't watch over you." He murmured.

_When I'm gone, I couldn't watch over you. _As the thought dawned to her, she gasped in realization and she faced him, distress written in her face. "Soujirou… don't leave! Onegai…"she whispered.

"But your friends… Sanosuke… Himura…" he trailed off.

She wiped the tear that had somewhat fallen on her face. "But Soujirou, you can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Be-because, you… you have no home anymore!" she exclaimed, trying to convince him not to leave.

"I've survived for three years without a home…" he started, a smile blossoming on his lips.

She pouted cutely and argued, "I… but Sou-chan…please don't leave…you don't have food… or anything!" she argued, her reasons sounding silly.

Soujirou was very much enjoying the situation himself. He was willing to wait to know how far she wanted him to stay. And Kaoru could tell this, and it all the more allowed her anger to bubble in the surface.

"I can eat berries and fruits in the woods."

"But there are wild animals out there!"

"Kaoru, they can't hurt me, tenken remember?"

"How about the weather?"

"I can handle it."

"But Soujirou!" she huffed, "If you're gone, there'll be no one to tease me, or smile at me, or protect me." She murmured, a blush spreading on her face,

"Sanosuke could do that."

"But not as good as you." She halted him abruptly.

Now he faced a dead end. _That's probably right_. And besides, why argue? He really did after all want to stay. He silenced for a minute or two, fondly watching her twist her hands in a nervous gesture. Finally, he spoke,

"Fine… I'd stay Kaoru… only because you want me to. But just tell me if you don't want me anymore and I'll kick myself out of this dojo." He joked.

She giggled, and both settled themselves in a peaceful silence.

"Sou-chan?"

"Hai Kaoru?"

She smiled "You're a genius in what you do."

"What I do? Hmm... Kaoru… what are you talking about?" he tried to muster a stern voice but it showed affection instead.

She grinned. "You're a master in making other people smile, cheering them up, and hiding your true emotions."

The smile he had on his lips vanished in all but a moment. "Whatever do you mean Kaoru?"

She shook her head, smile turning wistful. "You don't have to hide your loneliness and guilt from me Sou-chan. I can see through your mask. It's okay… You don't have to hide it from me… friend remember?" she smiled, eyes showing concern

His forced smile faltered. "Never in my life… had I heard someone talk to me like that…" he whispered, head bent and eyes filling with unspoken loneliness.

She neared him and placed her hand atop his. " Well, you're the only person who had made me smile again, made me sit with the others during dinnertime, made me realize my emotions and made me understand that it is time to move on, after Kenshin left…. I figured it's time to return the favor…" she added.

He was surprised. Surprised that his stay made an effect so changing in her life. But he knew it was stopped there._ She loves Himura-san. He's probably perfect for her. Give me a reason why she should fall for you._

But instead of talking about his discontentment, he faced her, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"I know you still hurt Kaoru… about Himura… I just hope… I could make you smile again… A true smile… not with sadness and grief…I hope…"

Her face was shining when she looked at him, the endless sapphire pools, "Someday I would… And someday, maybe you could smile for me… a genuine one… one filled not with guilt and loneliness but of content and happiness…" she bowed her head down, then lifted it up to gaze at his brown eyes, face filled with excitement and determination.

"Maybe, we could help each other Sou-chan!"

He looked at her incredulously, "How?"

"We could make each other happy!" she replied enthusiastically.

_You already made me happy._ "Yare… yare… we will see Kaoru…"

She nodded and sighed, looking up and gazing at the sat lit canopy above their heads.

Soujirou was not so sure on what time he carried her sleeping form to her room, but it must have been dawn, for his eyelids felt heavy and droopy. Going back to his room, he settled himself on the futon, wanting to catch even a few hours of lost sleep.

_TBc…_

Hmmm, a bit mushy there aint it?

Don't forget to review!


End file.
